qarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamaguri Osho
Personality Stalwart and imposing, Osho has always had a sense of justice that burns with righteous fury. Passionate and quick to anger, he tackles all his problems head on and with swift execution. His loyalty to the Taiyang Empire and the Hellknight Order are galvanized whenever they are threatened, and he answers the call of duty with a booming cheer. Outside of his professional life as a Hellknight, however, he is quiet and blunt. He's always had difficulty making friends, and handles social situations with the same boorish attitude he is known for in the field. He spends his personal time alone, either with a good book to read or collecting rocks under the sun. Geology being his second passion beyond public service, he has amassed an impressive collection over the years, and is always eager to share his knowledge with those who don't fall asleep at his monotone voice. Appearance A towering figure by any standards, his broad chest and thick limbs give him a mighty physique. Built like an oak tree, he stands a full head above any other Gold Elves around him, and rivals even the tallest of Kholechan warriors. His Hellknight Full Plate is all black with red accents. His long armored coat has a wide collar for protecting the neck. The chest plate, shoulder pauldrons, and other main parts are of a segmented scale construction to emphasize mobility and swiftness. The face plate on his helmet is fashioned into a diabolic scowl, and is modeled off of the first Devil he slew in combat. Background Osho has always been a simple man with a simple heart. Born into a family of farmers, he was always naturally strong, but didn't have access to the education that the nobility enjoy and take for granted. When he was 20 he joined the military, serving a wealthy and powerful Lord, Daimyo Shikujiru. Within Shikujiru's army Osho quickly learned the ways of the sword, and showed promise as a leader. However, due to his lack of formal education, the Daimyo refused to promote him any further than a mere foot soldier; keeping him on the ground and away from any command roles. This disheartened Osho, his eyes growing dull and his head a little lower than normal. He took this personally, and slowly spiraled into a depression which effected his performance on the battle field. Daimyo Shikujiru had been known to be a grand strategist and cunning military commander, however unknown to anyone, he was regularly consulting with a powerful Devil by the name of Sabosa'Ninsa. Shikujiru would often sneak off during meetings, summoning Sabosa'Ninsa in secret to gain the Devil's plans and then pass them off as his own. However Sabosa'Ninsa was far too cunning for the prideful and petty Daimyo, and one day broke free from the contract that bound them, and slaughtered him in his bed chambers. The Daimyo's fortress was caught off guard in the night, and Sabosa'Ninsa began a reign of terror on the near by lands. Some soldiers escaped, calling for reinforcements from the Hellknights, an ancient order of Warriors trained in the art of Planar Warfare. But as the Hellknights rode into the castle gates they were surprised to find Osho, the simple minded farm-boy, in mid combat with the Devil Sabosa'Ninsa. The Hellknights joining the brave foot soldier, and together they slew the foul creature. The Hellknights instantly saw the true potential of Osho, and adopted him into their ranks. He was well liked by his new comrades, but they found him to be a bland and thick headed person. Thus, during his induction ceremony, they gave him the name Yamaguri, meaning “Boring Mountain”. From that day he was recognized by the Emperor as nobility. Yamaguri Osho would soon prove his worth, both as a military commander and as a respected noble. However his lack of education still influences his methods on the battlefield. Some criticize his tactics as being too “text book” and his methods too “brute force”. His use of the modern black-powder weapons and bull rush attitude can sometimes lead to unnecessary collateral damage. Today he leads his own personal detachment of elite soldiers, trained in the arts of ambush, guerrilla warfare, and espionage. He has been given special orders to go to Kolechia and root out any and all “in-cohesion” from the land. Political Views Strong headed and focused, Yamaguri Osho is a man who is motivated by a strong sense of duty and is directed by a deep personal conviction. To him, a healthy and happy society is one with clear to understand laws and a well maintained peace keeping force. To him, the Guards, Soldiers, and even the Shogun are placed on Qareth to protect and serve those who are under them. The noble class is burdened with the responsibility to keep their Serfs and Peasants well fed, protected, and sheltered; and in return for this service the serifs freely give taxes and raw materials to the nobility. This “Bottom Up” perspective of feudal society is shaped from his life as a farmer, and he is a firm believer that the feudal system is the greatest system of government; for the following reasons. * The Emperor has the collective knowledge of their society at their disposal, and uses this knowledge to make all the decisions. This gives the Nation a far more swift operation, more so than any elected government. * The Aristocracy give their Loyalty and Military Might to the Emperor, and help make the Emperor's ideals a reality through laws. * The Warriors enforce the laws and protect the people, making sure that the Emperor's and Aristocracy's laws are implemented in a fair and just manor. * And the Peasants make all of this happen by providing the needed labor, food, and supplies to help fund the system. Without the Peasants there is no Nation. This is his philosophy of a fair and just Government. Personal Life Osho is a kind hearted man, who always has time to help those in need. He is gentle to those he loves, and is universally seen as a man of great trust. Ever sense he was a child he loved rocks, and over the years he has amassed an impressive collection in his home estate. A vast library of glass cases, filled with stones of every imaginable color and composition. Stacks of books line the walls of his library, some of them written by himself; his writings are bland and lack creative imagination or any effort to entertain, but are stunningly detailed in their meticulous descriptions and diagrams. All over the world he has studied rocks, and formed a wealth of geological knowledge that many noble scholars regularly use for their own research. A college has been built in the city he lives in specificity to take advantage of his library, and he has opened his home and his private collection to anyone curious about the intimate inner workings of the planet, and the rocks that she forms. Osho has no wife nor children. Equipment * Hellplate Armor, a fine set * A different sword for every mission * Wondrous items to get the job done * An extensive portfolio of bad-guys and low-lives * Enough evidence to convict you of your heinous crimes, you fiend! Quotes "A place like this should not exist in a just society" at Jin-Tsu Prison "I used to believe that upholding the Law, and stamping out Chaos was the greatest responsibility one could have. Over my travels I have learned that there are things in this world far worse then 'Chaos'... and maybe spreading a little good is more worth while." "There are people who believe they are better than others, that because they are noble they are superior to the common folk... and they are dead fucking wrong!"